


Whole

by Phaenna



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Set before 4x04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10040486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phaenna/pseuds/Phaenna
Summary: "The Coalition has fallen."Marcus knows he needs to rush and leave for Arkadia to secure the camp before things get worse, but when he arrives and Clarke informs him that Abby and her team have been radio silent since they left... He can't help himself. He has to go after her before it's too late, before he loses her forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I started writing this before watching 4x04, so it’s obviously AU after 4x03. 
> 
> This was actually Lisi’s idea that I just stole, so… It’s for you, darling ;) Enjoy!
> 
> Before you read, I have to say this is was not beta read and my grammar is a mess, I’m so sorry in advance.

“The coalition has fallen.” There were four simple words that made Marcus’ heart miss a beat, feeling cold all over.

_It has fallen. It has fallen. It has fallen._

No one was safe anymore. He looked around, unconsciously looking for Octavia, until he remembered she was supposed to be on her journey back to Arkadia. It was even worse than her being there, where he could watch over her. He breathed deeply and prayed to that God his mother insisted that existed that Octavia would arrive home before the villages were noticed of the news.

“Kane,” someone said by his side, and he wasn’t surprised to find Indra there, her semblant as cold as ever, but her eyes showing a fire rapidly starting to grow. “We have to leave, _now_. They’re closing the exits, the city will be under siege soon. It’s now or never.”

Marcus nodded, walking past her as quickly as he could. He still needed to go to his room and grab his pack.

“Those are meaningless things, Kane!” Indra spatted when he told her. “You’re risking your life going back to the tower for things you don’t need. We have the Rover, we don’t need anything else.”

But Marcus disagreed. There was a radio there, the radio that had made possible endless conversations on those nights Abby and him were apart. It had only been a little over a week since Abby had left, but during those ten nights they could only be calm enough to fall asleep with the other’s slow voice wishing them goodnight on their pillow. Ten lonely nights, cold beds and cold hearts. They had spent every single day together for the past last year, not being separated for more than days at a time, and so just a week seemed like a whole year. Even more after growing used to sleeping wrapped around each other for nine whole nights. A radio wasn’t a body, it wasn’t her, but it was _something_.

“I need to know if she’s… If everyone’s okay. We need to warn them.”

Indra didn’t miss his slip, but chose not to comment on it.

“They’ll know soon anyway,” she tried to say, but her voice was carried away by the sound of the recently-fixed elevator starting to move. They were alone, thankfully, and they both stood carefully in front of the door, gun and sword pointed at it. Yet they reached the Ambassador’s floor with no obstacle, and Marcus rushed to find his things while Indra kept the elevator open.

The radio was next to his pillow, just as he had left it that morning before dressing up and meeting with Roan. It had been a regular morning, with Abby waking him up, his name on her lips kilometers away. He smiled at the memory before hastily grabbing his pack and the radio, and going back to where Indra was waiting.

The moment they were safe on the ground outside the tower, Marcus tried to call Arkadia, but there was no use: no one would answer.

“They probably left the radio in an empty room,” Indra suggested, but he knew there was no way. It was their only long-range radio, they wouldn’t live it unattended unless… But no, everything was okay, it had to be okay. There was no way that Ice Nation warriors would’ve arrived before them. But what if…? Marcus tried to keep his head out of that line of thought. Everything would be fine.

It wasn’t long before they were silently slipping out of the city and driving away from that chaos as quickly as the Rover would go, praying they could arrive to Arkadia before nightfall… And before Azgeda.

 

* * *

 

Arkadia was pure chaos. The first thing they noticed was the lack of guards on the main entrance: they certainly didn’t know that the camp was in danger, but why would Miller leave them unprotected? It made no sense, and left Marcus with the impression that something was terribly wrong.

“Kane!” someone called, and he turned around to see a worried Clarke running towards him. “We have to talk. Octavia just arrived, told us there’s no good news from Polis and that…”

“The coalition is broken, yes.” He rushes past her, heading to the Chancellor’s office with the girl following him closely. “Did she arrive fine?”

“She was attacked by some Azgeda scouts on her way here… She’s okay!” she hurried to say when he suddenly stopped and looked at her with wide eyes. “She’s at Medical right now, resting.”

Marcus didn’t speak for a second, looking her in the eye. Then…

“Abby is sure she’s alright?” he asks. “It’s not that I don’t trust Jackson, but…” He fell silent the moment he realized something was wrong: Clarke wouldn’t look at him. “Clarke, what’s going on?”

“Mom’s…”

“Is she okay?” But he had no answer. “Clarke, what’s up with Abby?”

A beat.

“Mom’s gone into Azgeda territory… We didn’t know about the coalition until hours after they left, and they’re not answering the radio.  We sent a Rover but we’re lacking of people and vehicles, and we have to continue repairing the ship: it’s raining soon and the roofs are still leaking.”

This time, it was Marcus who had no answer. They had been apart for more than a  week, and the day he returns hoping he can keep his people safe, Abby is out there facing even more danger than what she can really fathom.

“Did the last Rover find their track? Or Azgeda scouts’ track?” he was finally able to ask, starting to walk again towards the inside of the ship. Clarke just shook her head, not wanting to answer out loud.

“We lost contact with them, too,” she explained after a bit, “and we don’t know what’s happening. Raven thinks radiation is somehow interfering with the signal, but we’re not sure if… Kane, what are you doing?”

They had arrived to the Chancellor’s office, and Marcus had started to pack things on his bag. Some snacks lying on the table, a half-empty bottle of water, a blanket from the couch…

Clarke sighed. “... You’re going after them.”

He nodded. He wanted to correct the girl, to say “after _her_ ”, but that wouldn’t have been right. He was the Chancellor, after all; he needed to look after all of his people. But, nevertheless, something in Clarke’s eyes told him she understood anyway.

“Please take care,” she asked him, worry clouding her eyes, and in an instant all he could see was yellow; her blonde hair on his face while she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and tried not to cry. Marcus awkwardly hugged her back, not sure when his relationship with Clarke had shifted towards displays of affections as visible as that, but it warmed his heart anyway, and he dropped a kiss on her hair.

“I will. And I will bring your mother back.” It was a promise he didn’t know if he could keep, but if there was something he knew he had, it was hope.

 

* * *

 

Even though Marcus had planned on going alone, Indra had hopped on the Rover besides him and glared at him until he started driving. Despite it being early on the afternoon, everything was dark under threatening grey clouds, and they worried they wouldn’t be safe on the car if that was indeed the black rain Raven had predicted.

But for a few hours, it didn’t rain. It would’ve been a peaceful journey if Marcus hadn’t been accelerating more than one would recommend near forests, and if he wasn’t rushing to save his people —to save her— from whatever had happened.

“It could be nothing,” Raven had told him before they left. “Sometimes the weather can make communications impossible. It just happens.” But that hadn’t calmed him at all.

And when he noticed on the distance a Rover and white war paint… He knew. He just knew.

“We’ve taken your leader,” one of them told him when they got close enough to listen. “You can go back now and we’ll let the rest of your people live. If you stay…” he swinged his sword carelessly, and Marcus’ breath hitched in his throat. He had to act, quick. He had to act because now, it was Abby’s life that was at stake, and he wouldn’t let her die on his watch. Not now, not ever. So they surrendered.

 

* * *

 

Marcus and Indra ended up in chains, kneeling helplessly as they watched Echo hold a knife to a kid’s throat. He recognized him from the Ark, and he supposed he was one of the people the kids had rescued from Farm Station. They were alone, just Echo and the three of them prisoners, waiting for the rest of Azgeda's warriors to come back.

“So, Kane, will you talk? Or will the kid have to die like the rest?”

“What are you talking about?” Marcus’ eyes were wild, looking around for any sign of blood, of the first rover, of dead bodies that could mean…

“Well, we got to capture some of your people right before you and that traitor arrived.” She looked pointedly at Indra, who was glaring at her. “Better start talking, _Markos kom Skaikru_. You really don’t want your wife to be dead, huh?”

Everyone in Polis had realized there was something going on between Skaikru’s ambassador and the King’s new doctor, but something still jumped in Marcus’ chest when he heard Echo refer to Abby like his wife. Anyway, that was not the right time to ponder about what would that mean for them, for their future. Not when she could be...

“What have you done to her?!” He heard his own choked scream but he didn’t recognize himself in it. The last time he had felt so helpless, it had been on Mt. Weather, but even then he had had Abby right in front of him. “Where is she?!”

Echo gave him a crooked smile, but couldn't even start to think her answer. They all heard a loud thud and the woman fell on her knees, eyes rolled into her head, losing her conscience immediately. Marcus shouldn’t have been surprised to see John Murphy shrugging in front of him, a bloody rock on his hand the evidence of how he had saved them. And his next words shouldn’t have startled him as much as they did, but he supposed everyone had them figured out now.

“C’mon, Doctor Griffin was as desperate as you are for her,” the boy told him as he worked on releasing him. “She was hit first, on the back of her head, trying to help Jackson,” he explained, “and she’s still recovering, but...”

Marcus didn’t really care about details, focusing for the moment in taking the chains out of Indra and the kid. He couldn’t bear to listen anymore, because he knew he would burst out crying in an instant if he thought too much about it, about Abby being in danger, hurt, trying to save her people by sacrificing herself.

But she was still alive, and that was the only thing he could bring himself to care while they made their way towards the rest of the team.

 

* * *

 

When Marcus entered the cave, he could only see rocks. Black, grey, brown everywhere. No sign of life, no sign of… But that’s the moment he saw her. Abby was slumped against the wall, her head hanging making her hair fall over her face. But it was her, he would’ve recognized her anywhere.

“Abby,” he sighed, running towards her. He hastily fell to his knees besides her, cradling her body on his arms and trying to get a reaction from her: she was limp, and a small puff of breath over his neck was the only indication that she was still alive. “Abby, oh, God…” And then Marcus couldn’t say anything anymore. It was okay, Abby was okay. She was alive, he could feel her heart’s steady beating inside their embrace.

She slowly opened her eyes, confusion and fear running through them before finally focusing on the man who was holding her.

“Marcus?” she breathed, and her eyes widened. “Marcus, how are you here? What’s…? How…?” Abby couldn't finish any of her questions, and he just cradled her face on his hands and brushed the tears now falling on her cheeks.

“It’s okay, Abby, it’s okay now…”

She tried to sit up, and he helped her, still holding her tightly into his arms. He didn’t have the heart to pull away, not yet, not when the need of feeling her heart beating on her chest was still that great.

“Marcus…” she whispered, and tried to look him in the eye. Marcus saw something like surprise, maybe shock. “Marcus, you’re here,” she finally said, stunned, as though she hadn’t realized that until then. “I…” she started sobbing. “I thought you were dead.”

 _“I_ thought _you_ were dead,” he told Abby, trying to smile a little, to no avail. “Why did you…?”

“They told us the Alliance was broken, that they had killed everyone in Trikru’s Embassy. I was sure you… That you…” She took a deep breath and tried to organize her thoughts. “I don’t know what I would’ve done if I had lost you, Marcus,” Abby confessed, and he waited a little before giving her any sort of answer, basking in her warmth, in the feeling of her just being alive.

“I was afraid I wouldn’t see you again,” Marcus murmured on her hair, and his heart started beating faster at her responding little laugh. She hugged him even tighter.

“I had those fears myself,” was her answer, and it was Marcus’ turn to smile, dropping a kiss on the top of her hair and letting his tears roll freely down his face.

They spent a few minutes in silence again before Marcus decided it was time to go.

“We have to get out of here. The kids are out there and everything is okay right now, we’ll just have to camp tonight and get going in the morning.”

“Won’t Roan come looking for us again? Shouldn’t we get going as soon as possible?” Abby was already standing up in shaky legs, and let herself lean onto Marcus when the floor seemed closer than normal.

“It’s safe outside Azgeda territory. Come on, the kids were worried about you…”

But Abby didn’t move. She was staring at him intently, with some strong emotion shining through her eyes that Marcus wasn’t able to recognize. He waited patiently for her to talk, but the words never came. Abby just shook her head and, with a tiny smile that sent his heart fluttering, started to move towards the exit of the cave.

 

* * *

 

 

That night, huddled together in the small tent they had managed to get for themselves, they couldn’t stop touching each other, making sure it wasn’t a dream, that it was real, that both of their hearts were still beating strong.

“I missed your chest.” Abby’s tone was light, playful, and Marcus couldn’t help tearing up a little at the thought of having her true self back, of just having _her_ alive. She was there, draped over him under a spare space blanket, running her fingers lightly over his beard. And she was happy.

“Just my chest?” he arched an eyebrow feigning being hurt. And she giggled, she actually _giggled_ , making a smile bloom on Marcus’s face.

“Well, no…” Abby conceded, a mischievous spark in her eyes. “I think I missed your beard even more.”

At that, neither of them couldn’t stop themselves, laughing until it was hard to breathe, until tears were rolling down their cheeks, knowing it was not just amusement but released tension. Knowing how happy, how relieved they were of being together again.

But they still didn’t let go of each other.

Every single brush of their lips and fingers was mixed with salty tears and relieved sighs. They had each other, they were together. It didn’t mind that tomorrow they would have to go back and be the Chancellor and the Head doctor of a society that was barely holding on… They had just one night to make it right, to fix the pieces and wake up being whole again.


End file.
